


Por causa de um bife

by AmeShiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Related, Developing Friendships, Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeShiro/pseuds/AmeShiro
Summary: Amizades podem surgir quando menos esperamos e por coisas curiosas como a simples vontade de comer mais um bife.





	Por causa de um bife

**Author's Note:**

> Eu gosto do Tanaka e eu gosto do Fuku, então eu fiz os dois se tornarem amigos durante o churrasco daquele acampamento e é isso esta fic! =w=

No último dia do acampamento de Tóquio, o professores prepararam uma surpresa para recompensar o árduo empenho de seus dedicados alunos: um churrasco! E não só disseram que fariam um churrasco, mas que contariam com quatro grelhas e que eles mesmos, alunos, iriam assar as carnes.

As gerentes ajudaram a fazer bolinhos de arroz para acompanhar o principal, enquanto isso os adultos ficaram numa mesa vigiando a festa de longe.

As quatro grelhas foram logo cercadas assim que a carne começou a ficar no ponto, era quase impossível chegar perto delas antes de tudo ser consumido e só sobrar aquela berinjela que queimou porque ninguém a quis. Mas para surpresa geral, a pequena gerente da Karasuno gostava de berinjela ou ela assim disse.

Para a sorte da pequena, sua veterana conseguiu passar facilmente por qualquer barreira de rapazes ali e facilmente obteve um bom pedaço de bife para ela apreciar junto de sua berinjela.

Enquanto Shimizu atraia olhares, um membro da Karasuno afanava alguns bifes para sua gula. Tanaka Ryuunosuke conseguiu dois belos pedaços antes dos caras voltarem a cuidar da grelha e expulsarem ele com gritos de "guloso egoísta sem consideração!".

Com isso, Tanaka já tinha passado por três grelhas, ele nem considerou ir até a quarta onde só tinha um cara cuidando. Não tinha mais tanta carne ali, só que um cheiro gostoso atraiu sua atenção para ela.

Era um cheiro de carne assando com algo levemente diferente, parecia peixe? Tinha peixe entre os bifes? Não, alguém teria falado.

Sem notar, Tanaka andou como se estivesse enfeitiçado até aquela grelha, tentando decifrar aquele gostoso aroma. Só que bastou ele chegar perto demais que um poste surgiu no seu caminho, um poste também conhecido como Haiba Lev, novato da nekoma.

— Tanaka-senpai, né? Yamamoto-senpai está lá com Nishinoya-senpai. — Lev disse apontando para a dupla que encarava de longe a mesa das gerentes.

— Eu sei disse, eu quero um bife dali. Pode dar licença?

— Ah, mas você não...! Ei!

Tanaka driblou o novato e enfim conseguiu chegar até a grelha, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo ou pegar um bife, quem se meteu no seu caminho agora era Inuoka com as mãos cheias de bolinhos de arroz.

— Tanaka-senpai! Quer um bolinho? Eles são deliciosos! — Inuoka disse já colocando um bolinho na frente da cara de Tanaka.

O cheiro do bolinho era bom, mas Tanaka estava focado! Ele não seria distraído com bolinhos, ele queria aquela carne só que Inuoka não parecia que seria driblado facilmente como Lev. Tanaka precisava apelar.

— Hinata estava te procurando — Ele disse e, para sua surpresa, sua mentira surtiu efeito porque pela expressão corada de Inuoka, Tanaka soube na hora que Inuoka acreditou nela.

— Sho-Shouyou quer falar comigo? — Inuoka perguntou já olhando em volta atrás de Hinata.

— É, Hinata queria saber como você está, e ele também quer bolinhos! Você devia levar uns pra ele.

Se Saeko estivesse por perto, ela já teria dado um soco no ombro de Tanaka por mentir descaradamente para “uma inocente criança” como ela chamaria inuoka.

Tanaka viu Inuoka ir apressado até a mesa onde as meninas faziam bolinhos, ele pegou um prato cheio e foi até Hinata logo depois. Só por garantia, Tanaka olhou em volta atrás de Lev, mas este estava em outra grelha conversando com Yaku e Suga. "Barra limpa!" Tanaka concluiu sorrindo triunfante.

Só então ele chegou perto da grelha e, por educação, puxou conversa com o rapaz cuidando dela, afinal, ele não podia só chegar pegando a carne que estava sendo assada com tanta atenção.

— Ei! Você é o número seis da Nekoma, né? Ééé… Ah! Você é o Fuku, né?

Tanaka recebeu um aceno positivo e só, Fuku voltou a prestar atenção aos bifes. Era engraçado vê-lo segurar duas pinças, uma em cada mão, daquela forma, lembrava um caranguejo.

— Ei, escuta, eu posso pegar um? Tá impossível chegar perto das outras grelhas e você tem alguns bifes que parecem ótimos aqui!

Aceno negativo.

— Eu não posso?

Aceno positivo.

— Por quê não? Você está guardando pros seus colegas, é isso?

Aceno nenhum ele recebeu, apenas um olhar vago antes de ser ignorado. Teimoso, Tanaka tentou pegar um bife, mas foi impedido por uma pinça que segurou sua mão.

— Aah! Por quê?! Não tá pronto?

Aceno positivo.

— Se eu esperar, você me dá um?

Aceno nenhum.

Mesmo sendo ignorado, Tanaka permaneceu na volta, observando como um falcão (ou um corvo) como Fuku vez ou outra virava os bifinhos. De vez em quando, Fuku colocava algo que devia ser tempero sobre eles. O potinho era guardado em seu bolso logo em seguida, o que deixava Tanaka curioso, mas não o bastante para descuidar dos bifes.

"Ele não leva tempero por aí, né?" Tanaka se indagava, pois não tinha como Fuku saber de antemão sobre o churrasco.

Esse jogo de paciência enfim atingiu o limite pra Tanaka quando os bifes estavam já no ponto na sua opinião, mas Fuku não parecia que ia tirá-los da grelha ainda. "Vai queimar!" Tanaka se desesperou.

— Vaaaai, o que você quer!? Eu quero só um pedacinho e você tem um monte aí e se continuar assim eles vão… !?

Tanaka de calou porque Fuku apontou para algo atrás dele e seguindo a direção, Tanaka se virou e viu que ele apontava para uma mesa bem entre onde estavam as meninas e uma grelha onde estava o pessoal da Fukurodani em volta.

—Ahm? O que? — Tanaka deu uma boa olhada em tudo que tinha na mesa e entre bolinhos de arroz e pratos sujos tinha garrafas de suco — Suco? É isso que você quer? Suco! Porque só não disse antes!? Se eu trazer suco pra você, você vai me dar um bife, certo?

Tendo um aceno de confirmação, Tanaka sorriu e foi depressa até a mesa sem nem confirmar o acordo direito. 

Devia ter umas cinco garrafas na mesa, mas conforme Tanaka chegava perto, elas iam sendo tomadas. Quando ele desviou do pessoal da Shinzen, uma garrafa já tinha ido. Quando passou pelos “postes” de outras escolas, duas é que sumiram! Tanaka apertou o passou, ele ia pular por cima de alguém pra chegar perto antes das últimas garrafas serem tomadas se preciso, mas não foi, ele conseguiu driblar as gerentes sem ficar enfeitiçado por elas e chegar na mesa.

— Finalmente! Agora... Hein?

Não havia mais garrafas na mesa, só restos de bolinhos de arroz em pratos descartáveis que já estavam sendo recolhidos por alguns caras da Fukurodani.

— Ei, cadê o suco que tava aqui? — Tanaka perguntou agitado olhando pra todo lado.

Não foi preciso que lhe respondesse, pois na ponta da mesa, Tanaka viu Hinata e Inuoka com copos cheios de suco rindo de algo que Bokuto estava falando. A dupla tomou as duas últimas garrafas! Tanaka sentia uma veia pulsando. Ele arregaçou uma manga, tinha o punho pronto pra meter um cascudo nos dois só que um puxão repentino na sua blusa o fez se virar.

Tanaka se virou mordendo o lábio de raiva, tudo pra não bater em que estava lhe chamando.

— Ryuu! Seu amigo da grelha ta te procurando. — Nishinoya disse.

— Fuku? Por que?

— Não sei, foi Yamamoto que notou ele olhando pros lados, ele que me disse que Fuku devia estar te procurando. Fuku é o nome dele? Ryuu!

Tanaka saiu correndo até a mesa onde os professores estavam. Se Fuku estava atrás dele devia ser para saber do seu suco, ele estava demorando demais ou seja: “Sem bife para você, Tanaka Ryuunosuke” ele podia ouvir a suposta voz de Fuku lhe falando isso com ar de decepção misturado com raiva.

Por alguma razão Tanaka imaginava uma voz baixinha e suave para Fuku.

— Professor Takeda! Não sobrou nada do lanche de antes!?

Os professores todos encararam Tanaka que chegou interrompendo a conversa. Com um baixo "perdão" Tanaka voltou perguntar sobre sobras do lanche que tiveram mais cedo naquele dia.

— Uhm, não. Espere, na verdade, acho que só tem uma…

— Pode me dar, por favor! É importante, eu juro que não é pra brincar!

Com olhar e beicinho suplicante, o professor Takeda disse que tudo bem, ele daria o que restou para Tanaka.

— Obrigado, professor! De verdade! — Tanaka repetia durante todo o caminho até a cozinha da escola.

As sobras do lanche estavam guardadas na geladeira. Professor Takeda deu tudo para Tanaka, não era muito de toda forma, e ele julgou que Tanaka realmente não faria bobagem com aquilo.

Assim que conseguiu o que precisava, Tanaka se apressou em voltar até o ginásio para entregar aquilo a Fuku.

Quando enfim chegou, a tarde estava acabando, o céu se tingia de laranja e amarelo enquanto todos arrumavam e ajudavam a recolher as grelhas e mesas e lixo.

"Droga!" Ele pensou, o caminho da cozinha até ali não pareceu tão longe, mas era e agora Tanaka iria ouvir sermão por ter sumido na hora de ajudar. Mas isso não lhe importava tanto agora, pois Tanaka tinha um acordo pra cumprir.

Como não queria que ninguém visse o que tinha, Tanaka se escondeu atrás de uma parede e ficou espiando. Ele olhou em volta atrás de Fuku, mas nem sinal dele.

— Tanaka-senpai!

Tanaka se virou assim que ouviu Hinata gritando nas suas costas (ele não levou susto, era só surpresa).

— O que?!

— Onde conseguiu essas mel…

Hinata foi calado por Tanaka que fez "shhh" pra ele. Tanaka olhou pros lados temendo que alguém pudesse ter ouvido Hinata.

— Isso não é da sua conta, mas elas não são pra mim, eu só to aqui pra entregar elas. Você sabe onde tá o camisa seis da Nekoma?

— Inoocaiileobaenoo.

Tanaka destampou a boca de Hinata pra que ele pudesse falar direito. O corvinho era muito burro de tentar responder com a boca coberta.

— Aafu! Eu disse que Inuoka foi com ele e Lev levar as grelhas.

— Onde?

— Eu não sei. Ah, Ennoshita e Daichi querem falar com você.

Um suspiro escapou e Tanaka ficou cabisbaixo olhando pro chão, Tanaka não esperava que o sermão viesse tão cedo. Sem saber onde Fuku foi, não restava muito o que fazer, talvez ele devesse dividir aquelas fatias de melancia com Noya e Yamamoto ou até com Hinata mesmo.

— Hinata!

"É, com Hinata. Ele vai gostar" Tanaka ia oferecer uma quando sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro.

Fuku estava na sua frente. Ele parecia um pouco acanhado. Ao fundo, Tanaka notou Hinata conversando com Inuoka e Lev. Os dois pareciam estar brigando pra ver quem chamava mais atenção do baixinho.

Como o trio estava ocupado, Tanaka, raciocinando rapudo, aproveitou e fez sinal para Fuku o seguir. Tinha de sair dali antes dos outros dois notarem sua comida e tentarem convencê-lo a lhes dar um pouco.

Quando enfim estavam longe de qualquer um, num canto atrás do ginásio, Tanaka enfim pode completar seu acordo.

— Eu sei que demorei muito, mas aqui está! É cem vezes melhor e concentrado que os suquinhos que tinha na mesa! — Ele disse enquanto se virava e oferecia o prato com três belas fatias de melancia para Fuku.

Só que Fuku não pareceu satisfeito em ver as fatias, o que logo deixou Tanaka preocupado quando ele notou o ar de nervosismo na expressão do outro.

— Que foi? Por que essa cara? Não diga que…

Fuku ficou tenso.

— Você não gosta de melancia?!

— Uhm? — Fuku deixou escapar, surpreso.

— O professor só tinha isso sobrando, eu achei que tava tudo bem porque eu vi você comendo hoje mais cedo.

Do alto da sua preocupação, Tanaka parou de falar quando, baixinho como um sussurro, ele ouviu Fuku dizer:

— Eu gosto, mas… Os bifes acabaram. Me desculpe.

E nisso caiu a ficha para Tanaka: Ele esqueceu que estava fazendo aquilo por um bife.

Ele ficou tão tomado pela pressa de conseguir algo pra Fuku que no processo esqueceu do seu objetivo para estar nessa busca. Mas isso não importava muito agora, ele estava satisfeito que havia conseguido mesmo sem ter seu bife no final, mas fora isso, Tanaka estava contente por uma outra coisa.

— Você tem exatamente a voz que eu imaginei pra você. É legal! Digo, você tem uma voz legal! É-é isso, sabe?

Vendo que estava deixando a situação muito estranha, Tanaka estendeu os braços quase obrigando Fuku a pegar o prato.

— Sem desperdícios! Eu fico com uma e você com duas?

Com um aceno positivo e um sorriso, Fuku pegou uma fatia em cada mão, deixando a de Tanaka no prato. Eles sentaram no chão mesmo e ficaram ali até terminar de comer.

\---

A tarde estava acabando e com isso chegava a hora de ir.

No entanto, depois de tanta despedida, bem quando a karasuno já estava embarcando no ônibus, exatamente quando Tanaka estava entrando no ônibus, ele foi puxado por sua jaqueta por Fuku que sem dizer nada lhe deu uma sacola de mercado.

Confuso e curioso, Tanaka queria abrir e ver o que tinha na sacola ali mesmo, mas Ennoshita o puxou pra dentro porque Tanaka estava atrasando a partida.

Dentro do ônibus e acomodado no seu lugar, enquanto todos estavam ocupados conversando, Tanaka aproveitou para ver o que Fuku havia lhe dado. Ele ficou boquiaberto e muito contente ao descobrir.

Dentro da sacolinha tinha uns seis bolinhos de arroz desses vendidos em mercado. Tinha bolinhos de doce de feijão, de maionese, de salmão e de atum.

E preso em um dos bolinhos tinha um bilhete que dizia:

"_Na próxima, vou lhe dar o maior bife da grelha._

_xxx xxxx xxxx_

_Shouhei_

_PS: Sua voz é legal também._".


End file.
